Life jackets are commonly found aboard recreational boats, ocean liners and other ships for use by the passengers and crew. Such life jackets are usually employed to keep the wearer's body afloat. A typical style of life jacket found on many vessels is a generally straight, U-shaped flotation device made of a buoyant foam which fits over the wearer's head and is secured by a strap around the wearer's waist. This style of life jacket, hereinafter referred to as the straight yoke style, is well-known as an important safety device.
Several problems with the straight yoke style life jacket have long been recognized. First, it is well known that only that part of the flotation device or life jacket which is actually in the water provides buoyancy. Accordingly, the portion of the straight yoke style of life jacket located behind the wearer's head provides little buoyancy inasmuch as that portion generally is out of the water when the life jacket is being utilized.
Secondly, the straight yoke style of life jacket may not permit the wearer to float at a comfortable angle. Specifically, the wearer must either force the front part of the life jacket down into the water to enable him to float in an upright position, or he must float on his back with his head bent upward as promoted by the life jacket. In either situation, the wearer's head is forced forward because of the restrictive nature of the life jacket.
Thirdly, different sizes of life jackets are necessary because of the various head and neck sizes of the wearers. One size does not fit all. A person with a small head and neck, such as a child, should not wear an adult life jacket because his head could slip through to an unsafe level or perhaps even out of the head hole provided. Conversely, a person with a large head or neck would likely not fit into a life jacket with a smaller head hole, and even if the person did get the life jacket on, its function would be inadequate.
Fourthly, the straight yoke style of life jacket severely restricts the head motion of the wearer while not providing any protection from waves or debris which may be directed towards him. The head hole in the life jackets of the prior art acts as a neck brace and substantially prohibits the wearer from turning his head. Hence, the wearer is always in danger of being hit by waves or unseen objects.
Fifthly, the wearer is likely to be extremely confused about which way the life jacket should be worn. The front and the back of the straight yoke style life jacket are almost exactly alike. While the way the life jacket is worn may be of little consequence once in the water, the time involved in determining which is the front or back and the convenience associated with putting the jacket on many be important. Putting the life jacket on backwards would be more awkward and time consuming than putting it on correctly.
Finally, a common problem with the straight yoke style life jacket is that the buckle attached to the strap may easily be removed. Many times passengers will take the buckle as a memento from the ship. Thus, when the life jackets are actually needed, many are found without the buckle to properly secure the strap around the wearer's waist.
Therefore, a need exists for a life jacket having an angled yoke which overcomes these and other problems as set forth above.